piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chevalle
Chevalle was a Pirate Lord hailing from Marseille, the trade capital of France,Yahoo! Summer Movie Guide and operating during the time of Lord Cutler Beckett's attempts to eradicate piracy in the Caribbean. Chevalle was the lord of the Mediterranean Sea,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p90 "Pirate Lords" and was known to use the title "Capitaine".Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website: "Port Royal" Biography Chevalle was a former member of the French aristocracy and the Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. He spent many years pillaging the weak and wealthy trade ships of Europe in his flagship, the Fancy, as well as trading between the Old World and the New World in the French Caribbean Colonies, such as Montserrat and Haiti. He was also known to plunder the Spanish Treasure Fleets of fellow Pirate Lord, Captain Eduardo Villanueva as they returned from such locales as Mexico. He was wanted dead or alive by the East India Trading Company for crimes including piracy in the French seas, attempting to steal from the Swiss Bank, and defacement and destruction of French property both on land and at sea. The reward was 6,000 guineas. Soon before the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court, Chevalle had fallen upon hard times, and was captured by Lord Beckett's men. He was tried and sentenced to hang at Fort Charles in Port Royal. Prior to his execution, Chevalle was held in the stockades, being pelted by the citizens of Port Royal with fruits and vegetables, much to Chevalle's indignation. During his execution, however, the hangman's rope snapped, revealing that it had been sabotaged. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, under the cover of gunpowder explosions, rescued Chevalle from the gallows and escaped from Fort Charles. As a condition of the rescue, Sparrow requested that Chevalle join the Brethren Court meeting at Shipwreck Cove. Grateful for his rescue, Chevalle agreed''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) "Port Royal" meeting.]] Chevalle was reunited with his crew, and sailed to Shipwreck Cove to join the Brethren Court meeting. During the meeting, Chevalle punched Villanueva in the face when he pulled a pistol on him. Chevalle was against Captain Hector Barbossa's idea of setting Calypso free, on the grounds that she would most likely be in a foul mood upon her release. He also thought it was unlikely that a second Pirate King would ever be elected, and so was more in favour of Mistress Ching's idea of waiting out the war in Shipwreck Cove. Chevalle voted for himself when the time came to elect a new king, but Elizabeth Swann won, and upon receiving her new position, she declared war on the East India Trading Company.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Lord Beckett, however, had sent a force of Black Coats against them, in order to delay their departure. Chevalle was able to evade a confrontation with any Company troops, and was able to make it back to the Fancy safely. Upon exiting Shipwreck Cove, the Brethren were confronted with Lord Beckett's entire armada. King Swann went to treat with the Company, but to no avail. Swann ordered the fleet to hoist their colours, and Chevalle begrudgingly had his flag raised, and looked over the fleet with a grim uncertainty, and seemed very doubtful that the fleet would survive, deeming his favoured idea of defense within the Cove to have been the better decision all along. Chevalle later witnessed the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, and celebrated with his crew following the deaths of Davy Jones and Lord Beckett. Equipment and traits .]] Being a former aristocrat, Chevalle was seemingly very vain, wearing flamboyant and elegant clothing. He often carried a gold-topped walking stick and wore a silver ring on his left hand. Chevalle had two tricorn hats, one was dark blue with large blue feathers at the crown, the other was a dark green hat with a green-feathered fringe. He wore a light purple coat and a powder-blue waistcoat. Chevalle also wore a frilled cravat made with the same material used on the cuffs of his sleeves and rather than wearing boots as most pirates would wear, Chevalle wore breeches. A dull-yellow sash was tied about Chevalle's waist. Chevalle was very slim and his belt was folded into a knot around his waist to accommodate his slight frame. Chevalle had a powdered face with blushed cheek, a thin mustache, a goatee and a large mole on his right cheek. Chevalle possessed a unique piece of eight, as did all of the Pirate Lords. It was a Queen of Spades playing card, which he kept up his sleeve at all times. It was destroyed during the freeing of Calypso, along with the eight other pieces of eight. Chevalle was very prideful and dignified. At the Brethren Court meeting he was reasonable and logical in his comments, pointing out what he thought others needed to be reminded of. When his rival Eduardo Villanueva pulled a pistol on him, he took it very personally and punched Villanueva in the face. He took his bad financial situation in stride, and was apparently not ashamed about it, even saying, "Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman" when he cast his vote for Pirate King. Chevalle had great respect for Sri Sumbhajee, thinking that, "His wisdom ran deeper than the bowels of the Kraken." Behind the scenes *Chevalle bears a strong resemblance to Captain René Rottingham, a minor character in The Curse of Monkey Island. He also bears a strong resemblance to Captain Hook from the Disney Peter Pan franchise. *In the first screenplay draft of At World's End Chevalle's piece of eight was Magellan's seal ring, lost to Cutler Beckett in the game of cards years ago in the South China Sea. *His Jolly Roger is identical to flag of Stede Bonnet which indicate possible conection between them. *Chevalle's name roughly translates into "horse" in French ("cheval"). Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website Notes and references Chevalle Category:French Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Males Chevalle Category:Brethren Court Category:Pirate captains